The Four Horseman
by could107
Summary: Famine, Death, War, and Pestilance. The four signs of the apocalypse. And now they descend on Karakura tow. It's up to Ichigo and friends to stop them. But will he be able to stop them in time. Read and Review. Name may change. TakaixEkirei
1. Death Decends

"Hollow! Hollow! Hollow!" Ichigo's deputy badge clanged.

"Can't they make that quieter?" Ichigo said grabbing it. He left his body jumping in the direction of the hollow.

"Just live with it, Ichigo" Rukia said. Chappy was in her body dragging Ichigo's body into a corner.

"Yeah but it's irritating as hell" Ichigo said.

He looked up and saw the hollow. It was a standard your standard chasing after a little kid. A black blur passed by Ichigo and a soul reaper landed in front of the hollow.

"Who's that?" Ichigo asked.

Rukia shrugged her shoulders then went back to watching the soul reaper. He looked like any soul reaper accept he had a red scarf around his mouth. He drew his sword and held it at arms length.

"Show all those who face you death, Karite" he said.

The sword glowed turning into a scythe. The staff was a dark red. The blade was black. The spot that connected the blade to the staff looked like an eye. At the moment it was closed but you could feel suppressed power coming from it. He grabbed the base of the scythe spun and slashed up. The hollow groaned as it split in half. The soul reaper turned around and knelt to the child. They talked and then the scythe's eye opened. The soul began to glow green and then flowed into the eye.

"Hey what the hell are you doing?!" Ichigo yelled.

He tried to punch him but the stranger dodged it. He then faded away into a red mist flying away on the wind.

"Ichigo! What happened?" Rukia asked landing next to him.

"I don't know" Ichigo said. "But I think that guy just absorbed that kid's soul."

"What?" Rukia said shocked.

"Yeah. The scythe's eye thing opened and sucked the kid's soul into it." Ichigo told her. "I tried to stop him but he got away"

"I've never heard of a zanpactou that could do that." Rukia said holding her chin. "I'll call the soul society to see if they know anything. Right now we should be on the lookout for that guy."

Ichigo nodded as they both shun poed into the air. They made it back to Ichigo's school in time for the first bell. Ichigo grunted as he made back into his body. Rukia stretched her arms getting back into the feel of her gigai

"Come on Ichigo. We're gonna miss first period" Rukia said.

"I'm coming" Ichigo said walking after her.

"Alright class I'd like to introduce a new student." Their teacher said. "Takai Myou"

A kid walked in. He had black hair and piercing blue eyes. Ichigo's bored expression vanished turning to that of shock.

_That's the guy from earlier!_

"Takai would you like to say something?" their teacher asked.

Takai merely shook his head and took a seat in the back of the class. Ichigo glared at the guy.

"Ichigo why are you glaring at him like that?" Rukia whispered.

"That's the guy who stole the kid's soul this morning" Ichigo whispered back.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive"

Rukia was about to respond but Ichigo's deputy badge rang out.

"Hollow! Hollow! Hollow!" it clanged.

Uryu, Orihime, and Chad turned to him. Takai merely glanced in his direction.

"Sorry but I've got to go to the bathroom!" Ichigo shouted leaving the room.

"Man Ichigo sure uses the bathroom a lot" Rukia heard Keigo say as she swallowed her Chappy pill.

"Ichigo there are three hollows!" Rukia shouted.

"Got it" he shouted back seeing the hollows.

Ichigo drew Zangestu and cut the hollow's mask in half. He jumped into the air dodging the hollows claws. The third one howled at him and charged.

"Path of Destruction 4: Pale Lighting!" Rukia shouted. Her fingers glowed and lighting shot piercing the hollow's mask.

Ichigo jumped back swerving the hollow's claws cutting off it's arms. He lunged stabbing the hollow through its mask. The hollow gave one last groan before it faded away.

"Hmph. No souls here"

Ichigo and Rukia looked up. Takai stood above them his scythe zanpactou hanging over his shoulders his arms draped over it.

"You!" Ichigo shouted. He grabbed Zangestu and dashed at him. Takai eyed him coolly and spun his scythe around. The end knocked Ichigo's arm into the air. His body was wide open as the blade headed right for his chest.

"Bakudou 63: Six Bars of Light!" Rukia shouted.

Takai grunted as six bars restrained his body.

"Thanks Rukia" Ichigo said.

"Hmph you think this is enough to stop me?" Takai said.

The bars glowed the exploded as he broke free. He swung his scythe in the air.

"Wangestu Getsuei Dagekinami!" Takai shouted. A crescent shaped blasted of spirit energy shot at Ichigo.

"Getsuga Tensho!" Ichigo yelled. The blasts met head on canceling each other out.

"Well that's a surprise" Takai says coolly.

"Dance Sode no Shiraiyuki!" Rukia shouted. "Ichigo get back! First Dance White Moon!" she shouted.

Ichigo dashed back in time to dodge the column of ice that shot up from the ground. Takai was frozen solid as Ichigo landed next to Rukia.

"Wow, nice one Rukia" Ichigo said.

"Thanks Ichigo" she said panting. She had used up a lot of spirit energy against him. "We should call the soul society and-"

The ice cracked and shattered as Takai broke free. He swung his scythe again watching them. He suddenly looked up at the sound of ringing. His cell phone was ringing.

"Hello. Fine alright." He said closing the phone. "Well guys my superiors need me so I'm out. Catch you later" he said flashing a grin.

He spun his scythe in a slow circle. The sky opened up to show a small human sized hole. He stepped through it before Ichigo or Rukia could get to him.

He stepped out in a dark cave. Rocks strewn every ware he walked deeper.

"Hey Takai!"

He looked up to see Ekirei. She jumped down next to him throwing her arms around his neck. Takai smiled at her closeness. Her mask hung loosely at the waist of her skirt.

"You're late" A new voice said to them.

"Oh come on Ikusa" Ekirei said.

Ikusa jumped down from his rock plateau landing next to him. His hair was black and spiky. He tied it into a spiky ponytail his mask hanging beside his face.

"Just because you can take souls don't think you can do whatever you want" he said quietly.

"Hey hey don't fight you two"

Ekirei and Takai turned as Kikin descended. He landed lightly his bone wings folding behind his back.

"We can't afford to lose either of you" he said his eyes close his smile present.

"That's right." Said another voice. They all turned to the voice and bowed. "Welcome back Takai. Tell me how was your trip"

Could107-and that's the first chapter. Read & Review. If I do another chapter I'll tell you what there name's mean.


	2. Apoclsype Comes

Ichigo was in a pissy mood. After losing to Takai and then him escaping made him really mad. Rukia and Ichigo decided not to go back to school instead to go to Urahara's shop. The Soul Society hadn't called back yet so they wanted to know if Urahara knew anything.

Ichigo and Rukia walked in through the door the bell clinking softly.

"Ah Kurosaki-san and Rukia-san!" he said cheerfully. "What brings you to my store?"

"We need to talk" Ichigo said seriously.

Urahara nodded leading to his room. Tessai came in a second later leaving a few plates.

"Now what did you want to talk about?" he asked.

"Do you know of a soul reaper named Takai?" Rukia asked.

Urahara's eyes widened momentarily.

"What did he look like?" he asked solemnly.

"He had spiky black hair. Ice blue eyes, wore a red scarf. He had a scythe zanpactou called Karite" Ichigo told him.

"So _they _are on the move again" he said absently.

"Who are they?" Rukia asked.

"A group of rogue spirit entities known as the Four Horsemen." He told them. "Takai, Kikin, Ikusa, and Ekirei. Death, Famine, War, and Pestilence. The four signs of the apocalypse. These four were banished from the Soul Society. They have the ability to summon Mokushi, an extremely strong spirit entity that is said that when summoned both the Soul Society and the Human world will come to an end."

"Has this happened before?" Rukia asked in disbelief. Entities with the power to destroy both worlds was something very hard to believe.

"Yes. A good two hundred years back. They almost succeeded but we're barely stopped in time by the head captain." Urahara told them. "None of us can even come close to defeating Apocalypse"

"So we just have to stop them before that happens" Ichigo said punching his fist into his hand.

"How do we do that?" Rukia asked.

"A ritual must be preformed. So they quickest way is to stop that from happening."

*beep!* *beep!* *beep!*

Rukia looked down at her soul pager.

"Is it a hollow?" Ichigo asked.

"No. I can't tell but whatever it is, it's strong." Rukia said. "Let's go Ichigo!"

Ichigo nodded running out of the shop and jumping.

"Be careful you two" Urahara said. "This is an enemy you may not be able to defeat"

*****

Takai and Ekirei stepped out of the portal to this world. Ekirei looked around her hair billowing behind her. She tied it up behind her head in a pony tail.

"So this is the world of the living" she said.

"You sound like you've never been here" Takai said.

"I have. It's just that's it's changed since last time." She said.

"Hey who are you two!"

They both turned to the voice. Renji approached them his sword drawn. Ekirei sighed and drew her sword. She shun poed behind him slashing down. He spun around and shoved her back. He jumped into the air swinging his sword.

"Roar Zabimaru!" he cried.

The blade slammed down on her. She jumped back and flipped into the air. She landed on Zabimaru and ran up its length. When she got to the end she lunged at his eye. Renji jerked his head back and watched her jump over him holding her hand together.

"Bakudou 61 Six Bars of Light!" she cried. Renji grunted as he was forced still. "Hadou 63: Lighting Tiger Canon!" she shouted.

Renji's eyes widened as the spell collided with him and exploded. He flew from the sky and crashed into the ground. Ekirei land a few feet away from him. She lowered her sword to his neck looking down on him.

"Getsuga Tensho!"

Ekirei looked up then jumped over the wave of blue spirit energy. Ichigo and Rukia landed beside him.

"Oh it's you two again" Takai said drawing his sword. Ichigo shun poed forward throwing Takai into the air. He jumped after him and slashed down. Takai raised his sword and deflected his sword so he fell forward. Ichigo steadied himself and placed both his hands on his zanpactou.

"Bankai!" he shouted.

When the smoke and spirit energy faded away Ichigo stood in his Bankai form his hollow mask on. He disappeared from sight and crossed blades with Takai.

"You're a Vaizard too. This should be fun!" he said pushing him back.

"2nd Dance: White Ripple!" she shouted.

Ekirei jumped over the wave of snow and ice. She landed lightly and rushed at Rukia lunging. Rukia blocked with Sode no Shiraiyuki. She then spun on her heel slashing sideways. Ekirei stepped back but her cheek was slashed. She touched a finger to the wound and licked the blood off her fingers.

"Time to get serious" she said. "Spread your wings, Ka Swarm!" she said. The blade glowed as it morphed. The blade edge turned jagged and sharp. A tassel formed at the hilt of the blade. A fabric spread out in a wing like formation. She held the blade over her head pointed at Rukia.

She dashed at Rukia and slashed down. Rukia dodged it then ducked the next swing. Ekirei spun and slashed down. Rukia raised her zanpactou but two blade sunk into her arm. She gasped as she felt her strength ebbing away. She kicked her away and panted heavily.

"That's the power of my first phase Ka Swarm" she said. "It'll drain your spirit energy dry."

Ichigo and Takai jumped from spot to spot trying to break each other's guard. Takai ducked and slashed upward. Ichigo sped back so there was a good ten feet between them.

"Spinning Moon Blade!" Takai shouted. He slashed through the air as a spinning razor blade flew at Ichigo. Ichigo raised Tensa Zangestu but the disc exploded and he flew into the ground.

"Takai! Ikusa and Kikin are ready!" she yelled.

"Fine!" he yelled back.

They both shun poed away. Rukia helped Ichigo to his feet his mask falling off. Renji got to his feet and walked to them.

"Who were they?" he asked.

"They're the four horsemen-"Rukia began then widened her eyes. "Ichigo we have to hurry! They're going to summon Mokushi!"

"What!" Ichigo said.

He jumped to his feet and ran after a huge spot of spirit energy.

"What're you talking about?" Renji asked.

"We'll explain later!" Rukia said.

******

Takai and Ekirei arrived at the spot with Kikin and Ikusa. On the ground was a circle and a square within it. Takai and Ekirei took their spots on the formation. The sky turned red lighting crackling as Kikin started the ritual. Takai released Karite and stabbed the blade into the ground. The other horseman did the same. The souls in Karite flew from the eye and into the center of the circle. A figure formed there. Soon it gained definition and color. The man that stood was average height. He had long blue hair and black lines on his face. His clothes were white a sword at his waist. The remnants of a mask clung to his face.

His spirit energy exploded greater than anything they'd ever felt before. Ichigo, Rukia, and Renji felt it and stopped in their tracks. The four horsemen watched him in awe.

"Welcome back, Lord Mokushi" Kikin said.

Could107-haha! Apocalypse is here! Oh yeah for names they come from Japan. (Japanese=English) Mokushi=Apocalypse, Ikusa=War, Takai=Death, Ekirei=Pestilence, Ka=Mosquito, Karite=Reaper, Kikin=Famine. Keep reading it's getting good!


	3. The End is Near

**Mokushi** stands over the four of them enjoying his first breath of air. Takai watched in awe at the arrancar who was clearly a vasto lorde. His eyes darted around and swerved as a hand shot out from where his stomach was. He followed the arm back to a grinning arrancar.

"Hmph you're stronger then you look. Unfortunately lord Mokushi doesn't need you two anymore" she said.

"Two" Takai mouthed then his gaze swiveled to Ekirei.

Her eyes were widened as a male arrancar's hand had pierced her chest. She coughed then jerked as he pulled his arm back.

"Ekireiiiiiii!" Takai shouted shun poeing to catch her. He glared at them wanting to tear them apart but he thought better of it. Instead he spun on his toe and shun poed out of sight.

"Should we go after him?" Sendo, the male arrancar asked.

"No. One insect is easy enough to squash under foot. We must first make preparations to defeat the biggest problem. The soul society." Mokushi stated.

"As you wish" they said bowing.

*****

Takai shun poed jumping off the air. Ekirei's low moans of pain were all he could hear. Her blood was pouring from the wound and it was clear that she was dying. He gave one last leap and landed outside the Urahara shop. Urahara watched him descend and watched as he bowed to him over Ekirei.

"Please, save her" he said desperately.

Urahara paused then motioned for him to follow him. He led him into room where he had her lay on a table. Urahara placed a hand over her head then over the wound. His palm glowed slightly as he passed it over her body. He shook his head slowly. Takai gritted his teeth and fell to his knees tears forming in his eyes.

"Ta…kai"

Takai looked up and saw Ekirei trying to talk.

"Takai, what's wrong" she said jokingly. "You used to be tougher then that" Her arm rose as she wiped a tear from his eye. "Boys don't cry" she said softly.

Takai smiled slightly holding her upraised hand. He pressed it to his own head.

"I know but you're worth it" he replied.

She chuckled softly. She brought her arm back and motioned for him to come closer. He leaned his head forward and she whispered something into his ear. His eyes widened at the request.

"Are you sure?" he asked and she nodded. Takai unsheathed his sword holding it at arms length. "Let all those who face you meet death, Karite"

Karite formed its eye wide open. Ekirei's body glowed green and as her soul flew into the scythe. Takai sheathed it and sank to his knees again his shoulders shaking slightly. Urahara nodded leaving him alone.


	4. The Battle For Karakura

**A/N Yeah sorry for the wait but I'm proud to present to you the end of this story. It's actaully three more chapters not one. Sorry again for the wait. Enjoy ^_^**

The sky was a dark red and people were going crazy in the streets. They didn't pay them any mind. They weren't targets. Ichigo, Urahara, Renji, Takai and Rukia were running through them trying to get to Mokushi. As they ran they ran into dozens of hollows. They beat them all but they soon became a hinderance.

It really got out of control when a wall of hollows blocked them from reaching the area where Mokushi's reiatsu was coming from.

"Dammit!" Renji yelled.

"How are we going to get past them all and still have energy to fight Mokushi and co." Ichigo asked getting pissed. Suddenly a blast of reiatsu went of as several hollows were obliterated. When the smoke had cleared Chad, Uryu and Orihime were standing within the cloud.

"Don't worry Kurosaki-kun!" Orihime shouted. "We'll take care of them!" Chad nodded while Uryu just adjusted his glasses. Ichigo looked stunned then grinned fiercely.

"Thanks guys!" he said running past them. They ran through the hollows slaying as they went using as little reiatsu as possible. The ground underneath them began to shake and crumble as they all jumped stading in the air.

From the ground came the hulking vaizard Ikusa. He pulled his zanpactou out of the ground which had taken the shape of a giant cross shapped spear. It rested agianst his shouldar as he looked up at the shinigami in the sky.

"Ikusa" Takai said through gritted teeth reaching for Karite. He stopped when he heard the peal of laughter. "Everyone get down!" he yelled.

They all nodded and descended as a cero rocketed past the spot they just occupied. When the blast faded the arrancar Kikin stood watching them his bone wings keeping him aloft.

"Dammit!" he whispered in anger. He should have saw this coming.

"Don't worry Taka-san" Urahara said holding his hat. "Abbrai-san and I will handle these two. You go on ahead with Kurosaki-san and Kuchiki-san to Mokushi"

Takai looked appalled then nodded. He, Ichigo, and Rukia shun poed forward as he whispered "Thanks Urahara"

Renji looked down on the vaizard on the ground and turned to Urahra. "Do you think you can handle the flyer?"

"Probally" he said smiling. "Awaken now, Benihime" His zanpactou flashed as her relased her.

"Excellent" Renji said gripping Zabimaru. "Bankai!"

******

Ichigo and co. didn't get far before they were stopped by another group of Mokushi's followers. This time tho it was Sendo and the female arrancar. "Takai what should we do now?" Rukia asked gripping Sode no Shiraiyuki's hilt.

He didn't answer. All he saw was Ekirei's killer. "Ichigo go ahead" he muttered. Rukia and I can handle these two. Even with Ichigo's lack of spirit awareness he could still sense Takai's increasing Reiatsu.

He nodded saying "alright" and shun poed past the two. Takai drew Karite from his shift and chanted his release. He spun the sythe over his head and behind his back it's eye wide open. Beside him Rukia had done the same.

"Today you die!" He roared charging Sendo. At the last second he shun poed behind him swing Karite downward. Sendo blocked it grinning.

"Is that really all you have?" he taunted.

"Far from, it!" Takai roared.

*****

Ichigo kept dashing as he felt his friends reiatsu clash with the enemy's but he focused on the task ahead. "Bankai!" he yelled. He dashed foward at twice the speed stopping before Mokushi.

"So you have come before me Shinigami" he said turning around. Ichigo staggered under the weight off his immense reiastu. "Hmph you are young boy. You are not even strong enough to stand in my precense."

Ichigo gruneted as he stood and let his reiastu flare back up. It pushed Mokushi's power back a little. "Hm you have some power boy" he said drawing his blade.

Ichigo let out a battle roar as he dashed fowarad and their blades clashed shaking the living world.


	5. The End But Also The Begining

Zabimaru wrapped around Renji who was breathing heavily cut wounds over his body. Meanwhile Ikusa's shirt was ripped at the shouldar across his chest but other then that he was unharmed. Or was he?

Renji had scored a clean hit on Ikusa and toar of his arm in the process along with a large chunk of shouldar. Unfortunetly Ikusa's zanpacou could retore wounds of the wielder.

"Roar Zabimaru!" he yelled whipping Zabimaru at him. Ikusa blocked with his hands throwing Zabimaru to the ground breaking him to pieces.

"Hmph" Ikusa shun poed forward stabbing his spear at Renji. Renji blocked with a piece of Zabimaru but was still sent flying. "I told you before this fight even begen you couldn't beat me. Give up"

"I'm never gonna give up on my friends!" Renji roared reforming Zabimaru.

Zabimaru flew foward bright red reiatsu covering it's lenth. "I told you it won't work" Ikusa said grinning. His tone soon changed when Zabimaru started glowing more and more.

"Hikotsu Taiho!!!" Renji roared.

Ikusa's grin faded as the blast flew at him. He rose his zanpactou to ward if off but he was overpowered and anihilated. Renji nodded as his bankai reverted back to sealed state as he sunk to a knee.

"The rest is up to you Ichigo" he muttered

******

Urahara and Kikin were a blur of movement as they clashed sword againt claws. Urahara skidded away holding his hat in place. He looked up at his opponent and smirked.

"Haha you are much stronger then I woulda guessed" Urahara said laughing.

"You are most pequilar shinigami" Kikin said. His released form had covered his body in white armor but it was completly thin. His wings had skin over the bones and made him look like a bat. His hands and legs were clawed and sharp. Over his head was a crown that framed his head.

Urahara just smiled nodding his head. He raised a hand to his face and blew through the spot where his thumb met his fore finger. A red balloon formed then exploded in a shower of confettii. When the smoke and confettii cleared there were five Uraharas.

"What the hell?" Kikin said surprised.

"Portable Gigai Birgade!" the shouted together. Then they all shun poed at once. Kikin looked around for him in a slight panic. He rose his arm and blocked one of the Urahara's blades. He had red sticker on his hat.

"Excellent defense" red said smiling. "But let's see you block five"

Kikin felt two blades pierce his sides as a third pierced his chest. A fourth appeared in front of Kikin's face blade touching his forward. "Scream Benihime the all said together. Kikin's body was engulfed in a blast of red reiatsu. A fifth Urahara walked forward as the others all dispeapred. He held a pipe to his mouth as he looked toward Ichigo's battle.

"Good luck Kurosaki-san" he whispered.

*****

Takai jumped back dodging Sendo's blade. "You're still too weak." Sendo said shaking his head.

Takai rose his hand to his face as his reiatsu rose greatly. A silver mask formed over his face. The eyes were thins slits. The teeth were were grinning manicley. On the head were small furry ears that curved back. There was a red line above both eyes and one below the jaw.

"Now your dead" he said his voice having a hollow tone to it. He dashed forward his scythe a blur of movement. Dozens of lacirations covered Sendo in seconds. He reappered behind him scythe directly below his neck.

"H-how? How can you have these powers?" Sendo stuttered.

"Because you killed her" Takai whispered before beheading him. His mask faded away as he looked toward Ichigo's battle. "Just wait Mokushi. You're next"

*****

Rukia had finished her opponent with almost no effort at all. As she s dashed toward Ichigo she met up with Takai. "So you won" she said.

Takai nodded teresly. "We should hurry" They shun poed and landed in the midst of Ichigo's fight. He was losing. Bad. His hollow mask was on but broken in a bunch of places. He was covered in his blood. Meanwhile Mokushi had a few scratches and cuts but nothing close to life threatining.

"Ichigo!" Rukia shouted running to his side.

"Rukia!" Ichigo said back in surprise. She was at his side already chanting healing spells. Mokushi watched them curiously then rose his sword warding off Takai's scythe. He skidded back his face angery. He dashed at him again pulling his mask on. His furocity and speed incresed greatly but didn't help much. He scored one blow before he was thrown into Ichigo and Rukia his mask shattering.

Ichigo and Takai stopped themselves from flying too far and they both looked up at Mokushi hollow mask on.

"You may have been able to defeat my horsemen but I am a league above them all" Mokushi said. He lashed his sword through the air and stabbed it into the ground. "The end is hear Keiji" he chanted his reiatsu exploding.

Mokushi rose into the air as he gained armor and strenth. He fell back to the ground his sword changed back into a dual sided spear. "Come and face your death" he said.

Ichigo, Rukai, and Takai all stood and attacked. Mokushi blocked Rukia's blade ducking under Ichigo's and swung her into Takai. They crashed into a tree as Ichigo dualed with Mokushi.

"Getsuga Tensho!" Ichigo shouted. Mokushi waved his arm slicing the blast in half. "What the ghkt!" Mokushi's spear had stabbed through Ichigo's stomach which then blasted him away.

"Ichigo you okay?" Takai shouted landing next to him. Rukia landed next to them a look of concern on her face.

"Never better" he muttered standing up. He was panting as blood dripped from his stomach. Takai nodded to himself stepping forward.

"Stand back." he said spinning his scyteh around. "Bankai!" The area around them seemed to dim considerably as his reiatsu swirled around him. His clothes had turned dark grey. In his hands he held two scythes in his hands. His hollow mask framed his head a lot closer. "Yokai Karite."

Takai jumped forward swinging both scythes down. Moksushi staggered from the blow but still sent him flying back toward Ichigo and Rukia. He stood grunting. He turned to them and whispered something. They nodded as he turned back to them.

Takai dashed forward Ichigo at his side. Rukia stood back pointing her blade at Mokushi. "2nd Dance White Ripple!" Rukia shouted. Ichigo and Takai shun poed at the last second spinning.

"Getsuga Tensho!"

"Wangestu Getsuei Dagekinami!"

All three blast met head on creating a massive explosion destroying the ground around it. Takai and Ichigo flew back and landed on their feet as the blast faded away. When the smoke faded away Mokushi was still standing. He was wounded but not life threating.

"You've gone past my expectations" Mokushi said. "But you're still far from my level"

"Yeah right!" Mokushi spun around as a second Takai sprung forward digging his scythe in Mokushi's chest. Mokushi's face was of shock as Takai's sycthe began to glow bright green. "Time to send you back to where you belong!" Takai yelled as Mokushi began to fade away into dust glowing green. The space above him opened up sucking the dust back to his prison in Hueco Mundo.

The sky began to clear as the light in the scythe dulled to a barely visible green. Takai looked at the blue sky a single tear rolling down his cheek. "We did it Ekirei"

******

The nexk five days were a long ass hassele. After Mokushi had faded dozens of hollows kept popping up everywhere because of the large of reiatsu in the air. Plus they had the soul society to deal with and all that crap. The sun was setting and everyone was at Urahara's shop.

"Okay the las tof the hollows have been cleared away" Urahara said sipping some tea. Renji, Ichigo and Takai heaved a sigh of relief. Takai had explained that his bankai's abbilty let him split himslef up into up to six copies including the original. It saved thir asses in the fight so it was useful.

"Well it's about time for me to go" Takai said standing Takai was no longer a horsemen he didn't have tos erve Mokushi any more. He was free now.

"So soon?" Rukia asked.

"Yeah. Takai said smiling. "The world's changed and I think it's about time we explored it."

"We?" Renji repeated confused.

"Me and Ekirei" he said his smile growing. "Until next we meet" he sai walking into the distance. As he walked you could almost see the ghostly green image of Ekirei walking with him.

**Could107-Yays it's finnaly over. Sorry for the really long wait but lots of crap going on. Any way thanks for waiting and reviewing!**


End file.
